09 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 05:15 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Jakie święta?, odc. 28 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Zwerbowani, odc. 33 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Stoczek Klasztorny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 65; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 59 W biurze i w lesie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Kulisy Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 10/11 - Himmlerland - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dodać skrzydeł orlikom - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ogórkowa kuchnia - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2760; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Chichot losu - odc. 9/13 - Podróżnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Shalako (SHALAKO) - txt. str. 777 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Edward Dmytryk; wyk.:Sean Connery, Brigitte Bardot, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Peter Van Eyck; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 17:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Kraków - Kraków (studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Kraków - Kraków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 20:30 Hit na sobotę - Świat to za mało (The World Is Not Enough) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Michael Apted; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Robert Carlyle, Sophie Marceau; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Agent pod przykryciem - odc. 8/12 (Pod prikritie (Undercover), ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Bułgaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Człowiek w ogniu (Man on Fire) - txt. str. 777 88'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja (1987); reż.:Ellie Chouraqui; wyk.:Scott Glenn, Jade Malle, Joe Pesci, Brooke Adams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Agent pod przykryciem - odc. 8/12 (Pod prikritie (Undercover), ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Bułgaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Biała wizytówka - odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy (odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dzieje Hawajów (Hawaii); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1065; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:15, 9:05, 09:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Sztuka życia - odc. 76, Małgorzata Potocka; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 - Wilcze doły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 9/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 9/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2060; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kocham Kino na Dwóch Brzegach (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2014) 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 80; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 80; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port lotniczy Koszalin (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 2014. Czego boją się Polacy? (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Człowiek prezydenta 2: Punkt zero (President's Man 2: Ground Zero) 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Erick Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Judson Mills, Jennifer Tung; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Kamil Bednarek (Przystanek Woodstock 2014); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Młode wilki 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Michelle Cleo Godsey, Jarosław Jakimowicz-Kriegl, Piotr Szwedes, Jan Nowicki, Waldemar Barwiński, Mariusz Bielińsaki, Henryk Bista, Tadeusz Borowski, Agnieszka Czekańska, Paweł Deląg; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zbyt wiele (Two Much) 112'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (1996); reż.:Fernando Trueba; wyk.:Daryl Hannah, Joan Cusack, Gabino Diego, Antonio Banderas, Melanie Griffith; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kielce 07:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 26 Tort, kawa z miodem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Witajcie w domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Mapa Pamięci; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mapa Pamięci; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:30 W ZOO dookoła świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 dalekie poczatki; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:01 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Nauka nie zna granic; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Odkrywanie Jury - program krajoznawczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:23 Śmiecińscy od kuchni - program ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:28 Muzyczny region - program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Lato w Regionach - odc. 10 - Święto Wód Mineralnych w Muszynie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Podróże z góralem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Lato w Regionach - odc. 10 - Święto Wód Mineralnych w Muszynie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Rączka gotuje - SYGONTKA - Smażalnia pod lasem 2.08.2014; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Lato w Regionach - odc. 10 - Święto Wód Mineralnych w Muszynie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Strefa Country - Crock II w Ustrzykach; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Lato w Regionach - odc. 10 - Święto Wód Mineralnych w Muszynie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 194 (odc. 194); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Mapa Pamięci; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:35 Wyjazd służbowy; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Pieskie życie Kasi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Mapa Pamięci; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Inne Brzmienia 2014; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podwodna Polska - Pechowe statki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Męska strefa - 8.08.2014; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:31 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:32 Moje miejsce na ziemi - reportaż; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:44 Ukryte prawdy - Mur milczenia - publicystyka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:01 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:02 Śmiecińscy - program ekologiczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:16 Agroświętokrzyskie - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:27 Dzieciaki eksperciaki - Program rozrywkowy; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:47 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Seniorada - magazyn familijny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:11 Uniejów Europejski - program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:32 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:33 Roweromaniak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:03 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Ja wSPAniała - magazyn o zdrowiu, modzie i urodzie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9 20:44 Lubię to - magazyn rozrywkowy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:52 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 20:57 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 9.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 9.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 194 (odc. 194); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:02 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 R jak Reportaż - Kielecka Szkoła Reportażu - Zapomniana wieś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:31 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - Jak robić zakupy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Roman Dmowski; reportaż; reż.:Marian Kubera; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Telenotatnik - Śladami Arkadego Fiedlera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:25 Pogoda - 9.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Pogoda - 9.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Męska strefa - 8.08.2014; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:35 Podwodna Polska - Pechowe statki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Rączka gotuje - SYGONTKA - Smażalnia pod lasem 2.08.2014; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:45 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 W ZOO dookoła świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:50 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Strefa Country - Crock II w Ustrzykach; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 26 Tort, kawa z miodem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Roman Dmowski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Telenotatnik - Śladami Arkadego Fiedlera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 W rytmie disco - 8/14; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:33 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2717 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 10 8:10 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 11 8:40 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 6 9:01 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 7 9:40 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 8 10:05 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 191 10:45 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness 12:30 Zemsta futrzaków 14:15 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 5 16:15 13 posterunek Odcinek: 18 16:45 13 posterunek Odcinek: 19 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 6 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 285 20:05 Kabaretobranie 2014 - VI Zielonogórska Noc Kabaretowa 23:50 Legionista 2:05 Lake Placid III: aligator 4:05 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3944 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Top wings Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień dobry wakacje Odcinek: 13 10:55 Ugotowani Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 11:50 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanc Odcinek: 10 12:50 Efekt domina Odcinek: 7 13:20 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 13:50 X Factor Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 16:00 Sekrety chirurgii Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 17:00 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3847 20:00 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz 22:55 Kobieta na skraju dojrzałości 0:55 Złote dziecko 2:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3847 3:05 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 101 TV 4 6:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 77 6:45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 51 7:00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 52 7:20 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 1 7:40 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 2 8:00 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta Odcinek: 20 8:55 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 9 10:00 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 376 12:00 Czysta chata Odcinek: 13 13:00 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 10 14:05 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 64 15:05 Yuchi Gong: Bóg drzwi 17:15 Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 276 20:00 Wściekła pięść 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 207 23:10 Nieśmiertelni 1:15 Boss ulicy 3:30 4music Odcinek: 602 4:30 Mała czarna 5:00 4music Odcinek: 604 TVN 7 6:05 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 7:05 Mango - Telezakupy 9:10 Kamuflaż Odcinek: 2 10:10 Potyczki z tatą 12:25 Pod osłoną nocy Odcinek: 9 13:25 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 15 14:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 155 15:10 Brzydula Odcinek: 156 15:45 Brzydula Odcinek: 157 16:15 Brzydula Odcinek: 158 16:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 159 17:25 Zakochana księżniczka 19:30 Pluto Nash 21:35 Miłość i wojna 23:55 Poszukiwany 2:00 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 101 4:05 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 11 6:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 10 7:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 266 7:55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 9:00 Zabójcza natura Odcinek: 3 10:00 Mysi agenci 12:00 Planeta 51 13:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 15:20 Czarodziejka Lilly: smok i magiczna księga 17:00 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin 19:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 19:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 20:00 Bitwa o Ziemię 22:25 Pocałunek smoka 0:30 Raz, dwa, trzy, umierasz ty 2:30 Zobacz to! 3:20 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 4:00 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 4:20 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 10 4:45 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 266 5:05 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 3 5:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 Puls 2 7:00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 27 7:45 Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie 9:40 Amerykańska opowieść: Fievel rusza na Zachód 11:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 92 11:30 Świat według Ludwiczka Odcinek: 19 12:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 4 12:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 5 13:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 6 13:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 7 14:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 14:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 3 15:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 15:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 16:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 16:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 19 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 20 18:00 Ale numer! Odcinek: 19 18:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 20 19:00 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 20 19:30 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 21 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 21:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 6 22:00 Dwugłowy rekin atakuje 23:50 Władca lalek II 1:50 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 2 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 3 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 8 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 11 5:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 11 TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Westerplatte młodych 8:55 100 dni w celi śmierci a całe życie dla Polski - Ryszard Kaczorowski 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Śląska Samarytanka Maria Luiza Merkert 10:30 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 10:35 Polski punkt widzenia 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 12:50 Na tropie 13:20 Siódmy sakrament 13:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Królestwo rekinów 14:55 Za Wenecją - Wyspy Laguny 15:30 Powrót do Domu Ojca 15:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Mocni w wierze 16:40 Sanktuaria polskie 17:00 Święcenia biskupie Arcybiskupa Nominata, ks. prał. dra Wojciecha Załuskiego w Katedrze Łomżyńskiej pw. św. Michała Archanioła 19:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Historia królowej Estery 22:55 Święty na każdy dzień 23:00 Czas zbiorów 23:50 Święty na każdy dzień 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Święcenia biskupie Arcybiskupa Nominata, ks. prał. dra Wojciecha Załuskiego w Katedrze Łomżyńskiej pw. św. Michała Archanioła 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 3:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:05 Katyń 1940 - pamiętamy 6:25 Z Katynia do Smoleńska - prawda, pamięć, przebaczenie Stopklatka TV 6:00 Niedźwiadek 8:00 Dinotopia 9:50 Herkules Odcinek: 1 11:35 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 13:50 Rzeka życia 16:20 Komedia małżeńska 18:25 Filip z konopi 20:00 Angielski pacjent 23:25 Czas surferów 1:05 Od zmierzchu do świtu 3:25 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 5:15 Nic mnie nie dotknie 5:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 809 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 26 6:45 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 20 7:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 8:15 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 101 8:20 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 102 8:30 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:45 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 9:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 71 9:15 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami Odcinek: 5 9:45 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 6 10:15 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 73 10:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 26 11:30 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 809 11:40 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 22 12:10 Prawdziwy zaginiony świat Odcinek: 1 13:15 Początki życia według Davida Attenborough Odcinek: 1 14:25 Niesamowite ciało Odcinek: 2 15:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 28 16:30 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 17:00 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 5 17:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 26 18:00 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 18:30 Jakub, brat Jezusa 19:40 Henryk VIII - umysł tyrana Odcinek: 1 20:40 Rzymskie zabójstwo 21:45 Hannibal Odcinek: 1 22:45 Pływając w Auschwitz 23:55 Koszmarna wyprawa Odcinek: 1 0:55 Wstęp do spotkania z dokumentem Odcinek: 4 1:05 Śmietnisko 3:00 Zwierzęca inwazja Odcinek: 5 4:00 Para daje radę Odcinek: 26 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 29 5:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 2 TVP ABC 05:35 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego mam dobre zdanie o bocianie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Smerfy - Nie smerfuj mi kwiatów, odc. 41 (Don't smurf the flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Lato z Hałabałą; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Tik - Tak - /26/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Budzik - Lalki i samochody; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Smerfy - Nie smerfuj mi kwiatów, odc. 41 (Don't smurf the flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 11 - Bananowy kraj; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Pszczółka Maja - Idź za jajkiem, odc. 38 (Follow that Egg); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Rajska wyspa, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego mam dobre zdanie o bocianie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lato z Hałabałą; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Harcerski Festiwal - Kielce 2014 cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Budzik - Lalki i samochody; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Smerfy - Ciamajda smerfuje przyszłość, odc. 40 (Clumsy Smurfs the future); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Pszczółka Maja - Idź za jajkiem, odc. 38 (Follow that Egg); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego mam dobre zdanie o bocianie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Lato z Hałabałą; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Harcerski Festiwal - Kielce 2014 cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Budzik - Lalki i samochody; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Smerfy - Ślub Papy Smerfa, odc. 39 (Papa?s wedding day); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 9 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Pszczółka Maja - Idź za jajkiem, odc. 38 (Follow that Egg); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła - W krainie ducha ciemności - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Karino - odc. 3/13 Niebezpieczeństwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 7 - Rakietower; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Birdland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego może nas złościć słoń ze słoniowej kości?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą - Ewa Bem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łowca - ostatnie starcie - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Joanna Trzepiecińska, Wojciech Malajkat, Mateusz Damięcki, Jacek Wójcicki, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Orzechowski, Jolanta Fraszyńska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Bąblandia - Mrowisko odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfy na morzu, odc. 42 (Smurfs at the sea); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem było; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - W poszukiwaniu zaginionej kuli, odc. 39 (In search of the list duna); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Dziki zachód, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła - Gdzie jest Piszczałka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Karino - odc. 4/13 Przyjaciel - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Kasztaniaki - Jak się zgubić, jak się znaleźć, odc. 55; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Festiwal Dziecięcy "Muszelki Wigier" 2014 - cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Od przedszkola do Opola - Agnieszka Matysiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Przybłęda - odc. 4 - Przechowalnia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1000* - A wszystko mogło być inaczej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1001* - Spirala czasu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1002* - Wiedzieć czy nie wiedzieć; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1003* - Nocne lęki Marysi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1004* - Lojalność Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Polonia w Komie 09:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 8/13 - George - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 6/7* - Va Banque - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 12/13* Puszka z Pandorą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Dolina Duoro" (36); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 553 - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 XVI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2014 - Koncert Galowy "Wierni Rzeszowowi" cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (205); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (226); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1054; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy odc.2 - Tajemnica kryształu - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (59); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Lalka - odc. 8* - Damy i kobiety - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (226); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1054; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy odc.2 - Tajemnica kryształu - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (59); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Lalka - odc. 8* - Damy i kobiety; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:07 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czułe portrety; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - W zonie ATO; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:30 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Obywatelka Dorotka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Równo - ważni - Województwo małopolskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czułe portrety; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - W zonie ATO; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.tv 6:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Summer Hits 11:00 Summer Music 15:00 Summer Hits 16:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Summer Party 23:00 Party Shaker 3:00 Polskanocka 5:00 Popbudzik TV.Disco 5:00 Disco polo hity 6:00 Poranek disco polo 9:00 Przeboje disco polo 11:00 Weekendowy relaks 13:00 Retro disco 14:00 Disco życzenia 16:00 Disco polo hity 17:00 Discomania 19:00 Weekendowy relaks 21:00 Łapy w górę 2:00 Disco polo hity Stars.TV 8:00 Best 90's 11:00 Best oldies 12:00 Best chart 15:00 Best 80's 16:00 Best 90's 17:00 Best now 18:00 Best party 0:00 Best party 3:00 Best polish VOX Music TV 00:00 W Rytmie Nocy 08:00 Osiem Osiemdziesiąt 09:00 Dziewięć Dziewięćdziesiąt 10:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 11:00 W Rytmie Hitów 12:00 Marek Sierocki Weekend Z… 12:20 W Rytmie Hitów 13:00 Marek Sierocki Weekend Z… 13:20 W Rytmie Hitów 14:00 Marek Sierocki Weekend Z… 14:20 W Rytmie Hitów 15:00 Marek Sierocki Weekend Z… 15:20 W Rytmie Hitów 16:00 Restauracja Europejska 17:00 American Dream 18:00 Teraz Polska 19:00 W Rytmie Hitów 20:00 Video Mix - Marek Sierocki 20:40 W Rytmie Hitów 21:00 W Rytmie Disco 22:00 Disco HOT 23:00 W Rytmie Nocy